


Me and My Baby

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And baby makes three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these](http://i276.photobucket.com/albums/kk20/keacooke/SPN%20VegasCon%202013/J2%20Breakfast%20P1/201303_Vegas2013_IMG_3610_J2Breakfast_KCP_zpsdae0cb80.jpg) [pics](http://i276.photobucket.com/albums/kk20/keacooke/SPN%20VegasCon%202013/J2%20Breakfast%20P1/201303_Vegas2013_IMG_3612_J2Breakfast_KCP_zps488e1d4f.jpg)

“Let me touch it.”

“No.”

“Just one finger. Maybe two.”

“I’ll cut them off.”

“I’ll rub your feet afterwards.”

“I hate getting my feet rubbed.”

“That’s because you’re ticklish. And you giggle. Like an adorable giggle machine.”

“Say ‘giggle machine’ one more time so I can castrate you with my teeth and save us both from this problem in the future.”

“You wanna touch my balls with your mouth. Say it!”

“Your balls suck.”

_“You wanna suck my balls!”_

“If I let you touch it, will you stop saying the word ‘balls’?”

“Maybe?”

“Then you can’t touch it.”

“Then definitely. No more balls.”

“You said it again.”

“Sorry.”

Jensen looks down at where Jared is kneeling before him, looking as contrite as Sadie did after she stole an entire roast chicken and hid under their bed with it for three hours.

“Fine, touch it,” Jensen says with his most dramatic sigh, pulling his shirt up over his gigantic eight-months-pregnant belly.

Jared makes a ridiculous cooing noise and stares at the stretched flesh like it holds the secret to life. Well, technically it kind of does.

“I’m fat,” Jensen insists, but he smiles down at Jared when Jared looks up at him and scowls.

“Stop ruining my moment with my beautiful daughter, Aurora Cinderella Mulan Padalecki-Ackles.”

“That sounds like a Disney store vomited all over our child.”

Jared’s hands press lightly against the skin of Jensen’s belly, cradling their little girl. Jensen shivers, every time.

Jared leans over and kisses right above the distended belly button, and rubs the scruff of his cheek lightly against the curve.

“I love you, Jen.”

“I love you, too, you dork.”


End file.
